


Kandy's First Slideshow (1975)

by Kandy_Fong



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Slideshow, fanfilm, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1975-05-24
Updated: 1975-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandy_Fong/pseuds/Kandy_Fong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made by Kandy Fong to entertain the United Federation of Phoenix, the oldest, longest running Star Trek fan club in the world. Showed to the club in 1974, and debuted publicly at Equicon 75/Filmcon 3 in 1975. Recreated and filmed by the Vidding Committee of the OTW at the 2012 Vividcon in Chicago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kandy's First Slideshow (1975)

 


End file.
